Más allá de los siete días
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: [Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.
1. Banlaine Week 2019 - Día 1: Encuentro

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis: **[Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora: **Me enteré de la semanita de mi pareja favorita de Nanatsu no Taizai sobre la marcha, pero no podía dejar pasar los días. Espero disfruten estos aportes muy pequeños que haré en formato de drabble.

Atención, este drabble puede tener ligeros adelantos del último capítulo del manga.

* * *

**Banlaine Week 2019 - Día 1: Encuentro **

—Ban…

Elaine soltó un quejido y se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado. Este llevaba un tiempo descansando mientras ella observaba su rostro relajado, colmado de armonía e incluso se podría decir que satisfecho. El hada no se oponía a la posibilidad por lo ocurrido poco tiempo atrás.

El recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse.

Después de muchos años, batallas duras y un camino difícil, estaban juntos. A costa de la inmortalidad de Ban, Elaine vivía y ese algún día había sucedido. En la oscuridad de la noche en Liones y apartados de cualquier ojo vigilante, la unión entre un bandido y una guardiana había sido consumada. Las palabras no alcanzaban para describir todo lo transmitido. Era la primera vez de cada uno experimentando una situación así, no obstante, la ingenuidad no restringió que el cariño se expresara.

—Solo no consigo asimilarlo —pensaba Elaine. El agarre de Ban sobre su cuerpo se intensificó y eso la conmovió. Incluso dormido, no iba a permitir que se escapara de sus manos—. No lo culpo. Hemos atravesado tantas cosas —y observando a su amado zorro recordó—. Así solía mirarlo cuando nos conocimos…

Por mucho tiempo había estado desempeñando uno solo deber. Como Santa Guardiana del Bosque del Rey Hada tenía que custodiar la Fuente de la Juventud hasta el retorno del máximo soberano. Su hermano Harlequin.

Eran setecientos años de su ausencia. ¿Qué más podría anhelar si su vida estaba sujetada a su deber?

Entonces Ban apareció y su vida no fue la misma.

¿Quién hubiera adivinado que ese encuentro le haría descubrir el amor?

¿Quién diría que un humano robaría su corazón y le haría desear conocer todo?

Ni Ban ni ella habían tenido la intención de encontrarse y amarse por más de una década. Ahora yacían en aquel lugar, muchos años después, tras consumar su encuentro más íntimo.

Elaine sonrió ante esa idea.

—¿Seguirás mirándome de esa forma o piensas dormir, Elaine? —le pregunto Ban rompiendo su línea de pensamiento—. Admito que me conmueve, pero tenemos que ir temprano con el capitán y si continuas así no podrás descansar.

—Llegaremos tarde de todos modos.

El hombre abrió un ojo ante esa respuesta. Sonrió con picardía.

—¿Eso es una sugerencia?

—No lo sé… —el hada se inclinó más sobre el pecado. Este intuyó el mensaje y su mueca sagaz se ensanchó—. No veo nada mal el tener otro encuentro.

Ambos rieron con fuerza.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Elaine —y la besó con frenesí. Otro encuentro iba a crearse entre ellos.


	2. Banlaine Week 2019 - Día 2: Ganancia Pé

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora:** Este drabble viene en conjunto con el anterior así que sigue habiendo advertencia de ligeros adelantos del manga.

* * *

**Banlaine Week 2019 - Día 2: Ganancia/ Pérdida**

Ban había sido personificado como el pecado de la codicia. Alguien que lo deseaba todo de manera más profunda que el resto. Sin embargo, ¿quién conoce realmente su máximo deseo? No era el pensamiento primario de tener mujeres o dinero. Tampoco era una posición privilegiada en la vida. Ni siquiera el alcohol es un gran interés para él.

A quien desea y ambiciona con fuerza es a Elaine.

El hada de cabellos rubios se había vuelto su objetivo desde que la descubrió en el bosque del Rey Hada. Al oírlo con franqueza y ser tan bondadosa, cayó rendido en algo que ni siquiera sabía si deseaba: el amor, algo nada había experimentado. Zhivago le había ofrecido amor paternal por algún tiempo y su fallecida hermana el fraternal.

¿Pero el amor verdadero?

Él mismo diría que no se relacionaba bien con los humanos y que ella era la primera mujer con la cual se sentía tranquilo e incluso sentía impulsos de coquetear. El momento donde adivinó lo que sentía fue cuando la santa guardiana confesaría la sensación de viajar con él mediante sus historias. Sin saber qué decir, había huido con la excusa de ir por comida cuando en realidad buscaba una respuesta a lo que acababa de acontecer.

—Creo que me enamore de Elaine —se habría dicho.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ante esa revelación y estalló de emoción cuando había escuchado las palabras de Elaine diciendo que deseaba que hubiera ido a robarla a ella y no a la Fuente de la Juventud. Eso y la sola promesa de hallar a su hermano para garantizar su libertad bastaron para confirmar cuánto la amaba y que anhelaba una vida a su lado.

Lástima que el destino decidiera retrasar ese momento.

Por el ataque del demonio rojo, Elaine murió. Ban quedó devastado a causa de su partida y comenzó una búsqueda para devolverla a la vida mientras se encomendaba ocasionalmente de darle fuerza al nuevo bosque del Rey Hada con su sangre. Todo fue una línea recta en la mayoría de su vida, aunque cambió a causa de su unión a los Siete Pecados Capitales y las amistades que había ganado ahí. Finalmente, no estaba solo.

Pero aún le faltaba su amada hada. Había ganado amistad, pero le faltaba amor. ¿Acaso no podía ganarse todo?

Reconocido como alguien codicioso, había aprendido que la vida era un negocio en la cual no se obtenía ganancia sin que no fuera acompañada de una pérdida. La pérdida siempre lo había marcado y supo sobrellevarla hasta cuando estuvo encarcelado por una traición que no había cometido al reino.

Era suficiente.

Fue a partir del reencuentro con Meliodas y el resto de los pecados que comenzó a solo desear la victoria. Su codicia era más grande que las posibilidades de perder. No iba a permitirse fracasar más. Iba a ir por todo y por todos con tal de tener una ganancia al final.

—Y así fue. Aunque te perdí a ti, papá...—recordó. El sacrificio de Zhivago fue un precio caro por existir junto a quienes amaba. Su padre facilitó su alma como canje durante el combate contra Galand y Melascula, pero perdiendo la oportunidad de poder ir al otro mundo—. Pero te hice caso y viví por ellos —su agarre se acrecentó en el cuerpo a su lado—. En especial por ella…

El pecado observaba a su amada que lo contemplaba en su aparente sueño profundo. Se notaba absorta y podía examinar en su cara que era en referencia al evento reciente. El recuerdo lo hizo sonrojarse.

Estaba saboreando finalmente su ganancia después de mucha perdida.

—¿Seguirás mirándome de esa forma o piensas dormir, Elaine? —preguntó inesperadamente. Su amada se movió de asombro al notar que no estaba dormido—. Admito que me conmueve, pero tenemos que ir temprano con el capitán y si continuas así no podrás descansar.

—Llegaremos tarde de todos modos —le contestó Elaine con tono despreocupado.

Ban abrió un ojo para observar directamente y una sonrisa astuta se formó en su rostro.

—¿Eso es una sugerencia?

—No lo sé… —Elaine se apoyó sobre él haciendo leve fricción entre sus cuerpos. El pecado del zorro sonrió—. No veo nada mal el tener otro encuentro.

Ban y Elaine rieron juntos.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Elaine —dijo Ban mientras la arrastraba y la besaba con fuerza, saboreando su ganancia.


	3. Banlaine Week 2019 - Día 3: Suave Fuer

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis: **[Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora: **Elegir el tópico para este día fue difícil, pero por una amiga que fangirlea conmigo y la amo, opte por hablar a futuro…

Ligeros adelantos del manga, ¿de nuevo? Sí, de nuevo.

* * *

**Banlaine Week 2019 - Día 3: Suave / Fuerza**

El silencio se había convertido en chillidos escandalosos que provenían de la sala. Él no comprendía, siempre tenía prohibido hacer ruido durante la noche porque de no ser así ese hombre le pegaría en el estómago.

Entonces el ruido se convirtió en el sonido de una mujer. Era su madre.

Arrugó el ceño ante el pensamiento. A pesar de su corta edad, había aprendido a deducir que esa mujer no era su madre. Era solo alguien que lo obligaba junto con el hombre a robar y él, porque era un pequeño sin amparo de nadie, debía de obedecer sus órdenes.

Sin embargo, algo lo mandó a querer dejar su cuarto y adentrarse hacia la sala. Un sentimiento diferente.

Avanzó sin prisa por el pasillo, sus pies descalzos raspando contra la madera astillada de un piso dejado y chocando con botellas de alcohol dispersas por el suelo. Cuando un haz de luz de una vela alcanzó su vista, el alarido femenino se detuvo.

—¿Uh?

Y un llanto apareció.

—El padre puede pasar.

La voz de Merlín resonó. Todos levantaron sus miradas y voltearon hacia el pecado del zorro. Este parecía envuelto en un trance que llamó la atención del Rey Hada.

—¿Ban…?

El aludido se levantó de inmediato, olvidando a su cuñado y avanzando hacia la maga.

—Apresúrate, Ban. La princesa hada te está esperando —ella insistió.

—Sí, claro. Muchas gracias, Merlín —contestó y se aproximó a la entrada. Corrió la cortina y bajo un haz de luz su esposa aparecía iluminada. Sonrió ante la imagen—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—El que desees. Tanto la princesa como el pequeño están sanos —señaló la maga con orgullo de sí misma—. Estando a mi cuidado no iba a sucederles nada, pecado del zorro.

Ban rezongo por el hecho de que Merlín estaba resaltando a Elaine y a su bebé como objetos de sus experimentos. No obstante, evitó lanzar un comentario rencoroso porque era más importante ver a su hijo recién nacido.

—Si lo que digas. Ahora déjame y no molestes —indicó arrojando la cortina sobre su rostro para darse intimidad.

Él avanzó y miró a Elaine. Se veía agotada por el parto, pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba al pequeño bulto contra su pecho le dijo que estaba satisfecha. Un quejido muy leve se escuchó y Ban pasó saliva por su garganta.

La señal de que su hijo vivía y estaba allí era esa. Ese ser era el mayor fruto del amor de Elaine y él.

Era de su sangre, su hijo.

—¿Ban…? —lo llamó. Se movió, aturdido—. No temas, estamos bien. ¿Acaso no quieres conocer a Lancelot?

El nombre captó la atención del hombre.

—¿Lancelot…?

—Bueno, no sabíamos su sexo con certeza. Sería Kilia si era niña y Lancelot si era niño —Elaine destapó a su hijo cuando su esposo se asomó, curioso—. Salúdalo, Ban.

Un niño pequeño y rechoncho fue lo primero que fascinó al pecado. Lancelot se veía exaltado, mirando entre la mujer que lo llevaba y su padre. Tenía los ojos de Ban y la mota de pelos rubios sobre su cabeza adelantaron que sería de cabello blondo como la princesa hada.

Ban se quedó sin habla. Ese era su hijo. Su Lancelot.

—Es pequeño —entonces dijo.

Elaine carcajeó. El antiguo bandido era como un niño curioso viendo al bebé y le parecía muy tierno. Era fácilmente impresionable.

—Todos al nacer son así, aunque no recuerdo mucho porque yo nací de una planta —señaló Elaine acercando aún más la criatura a su padre. Ban la miró, intrigado—. Tuviste una hermana, ¿no recuerdas sus primeros días?

El gesto de Ban se oscureció.

—Estaba intentando no hacer ruido ella nació —comenzó a decir. El haz de luz de una vela y todo teñido de rojo entró la mente de Ban, recordando el nacimiento de su fallecida hermana—. Ellos no eran cuidadosos, ¿sabes? Kilia tuvo la suerte de nacer y que un vecino ayudará en el parto, pero era tan débil…tan, tan sin fuerza.

Los pequeños ruidos que emitía Lancelot alertaron que su padre que, sin vacilar, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo acercó. El hada no tardó en percibir que el recuerdo de su hermana invadía su mente.

—Ella siempre había sido suave y delicada, no soportaba tanto el hambre como yo. Sí tal vez hubiera sido más fuerte yo… —su voz se quebró. Kilia había sido la primera experiencia de una muerte que había pasado y ni siquiera sus padres se vieron afectados por su deceso—. Tengo miedo por él, ¿y si no puedo tener la fuerza para defenderlo? Ahora es tan pequeño, tan suave…

—Ban…—le cortó. Elaine se incorporó con dificultad, pero lo suficiente como para acariciar la mejilla de su compañero. Este la vio con dolor en su mirada—. En tu corazón yace una fuerza para proteger a los que amas que es enorme. Su hubieras tenido la oportunidad de protegerla, Kilia hoy estaría con nosotros y muy contenta por su sobrino, por Lancelot. Sé que querría que lo protegieras como hiciste con ella.

—Elaine, yo…—Ban no dijo nada más. Lancelot se había acurrucado, buscando a su padre como una fuente de calor, un brote de calidez. En las pocas ocasiones en que tuvo la fuerza, también había cargado de esa manera a su suave hermanita y había jurado protegerla para siempre.

No olvidaría ese juramento. Él tendría la fuerza para proteger a Lancelot, pasara lo que pasara.


	4. A quien le quepa esa corona I

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis**: [Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Actualización de colección de one-shots! Sí, con esto ando convirtiendo la mayoría de mis historias en colección de one-shots para deleite y rutina de escritura para mí.

En fin, esta historia que iniciara viene en partes que no creo sean más de cuatro. Ojalá les guste y les aviso que se actualizará todos los domingos.

* * *

**A quien le quepa esa corona I**

Se hallaba acabando su última cerveza, un poco después de que su capitán indicará que por unos días no tendrían misiones. Encontró eso conveniente, estaba exhausto de viajar y terminar en zonas donde la bebida era horrible. Nada se comparaba a la cerveza del Boar Hat en el reino de Liones.

Además de brindarle un hogar y bebida, ese sitio era donde servía a una orden especial de caballeros, los Siete Pecados Capitales. Él fue nombrado el Zorro, en honor a su vida como forajido y bandido, cuya fama lo llevó bajo el mandato de Meliodas, su capitán y mejor amigo. Lo había encontrado justo cuando iba ser sometido a pena de muerte por robar a un lord importante de un pueblo cuyo nombre no recordaba.

—¡Ban el Bandido debe morir, ha cometido el pecado del robo!

—¡Y tú el de abusar de mujeres y niñas!

Ban recuerda con nitidez el rostro alterado del lord cuando el anuncio semejante crimen. Él podría ser un ladrón, pero jamás iba a ocasionar daño físico a otros, había entrenado lo suficiente para robar y regodearse con botines solamente. ¿A costa del esfuerzo de otros? Si, ¿de sus vidas? Jamás. La vida era algo que valía demasiado y lo sabía. Por eso siempre evitaba morir.

¿Como podría alimentar su codicia si mataba a quienes robaba o los torturaba hasta dejarnos sin ánimos de vivir?

Los de su clase hallaron esa actitud poco dura, pero Ban tenía objetivos que no iba a romper. Está dispuesto a enfrentar a quienes fueran personas crueles como ese sujeto a quien robo y destrozo la cara cuando lo vio abusando de una menor. Ese acto lo había condenado a la horca hasta que Meliodas apareció y lo rescato.

—Has robado incontables veces, pero de tus crímenes jamás han quedado bajas. ¿Quieres ser una competencia del mítico Robin Hood? —la pregunta de Meliodas fue repentina. Está había sorprendido a Ban.

—Solo tengo ideales que mi padre Zhivago me dejó antes de morir.

_«Roba cuanto objeto material quieras, eso se recupera. Una vida, jamás»._

La frase había valido bastante para que Meliodas lo arrastrara con él y lo uniera a una orden especial que estaba fundando. Junto a él, otros seis criminales o fenómenos reunían a un selecto grupo llamado los Siete Pecados Capitales que eran una especie de familia ridícula que tenía desde hacía cinco años. Al principio estaba con poco entusiasmo por servir a un reino y recibir dinero solo cuando realizaba una misión. Fue encontrando un deleite por eso y descubrió que todavía podría hacer pequeños robos entre pueblo y pueblo así tener un capital extra para cerveza del Boar Hat.

A pesar de que llevaba unas cuantas encima, podía aguantar sin ningún problema porque su padre lo había entrenado para eso. Lo único inevitable era esa leve actitud risueña que por la embriaguez no se le quitaba. Salvo por un par de hombres que andaban sucios y más borrachos que él, que se acercaron a la barra a reclamar un par de bebidas a una camarera que resultaba familiar para Ban, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Hermosa, ¿por qué no nos das otras cervezas? Queremos beber —el que habló uso un acento irritante a modo de burla.

Las pocas personas que todavía estaban en el bar, a excepción de Ban, se empezaron a reír de la broma. La camarera suspiro resignada y el antiguo bandido percibió como en sus ojos podía leerse su cansancio ante ese tipo de clientes, sin embargo, el detalle que terminó por atrapar su total interés en ella fue el inusual adorno en su cabeza.

Una corona de flores.


	5. A quien le quepa esa corona II

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis: **[Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora: **Otro miércoles más, otro capítulo más. Me alegra ver que esta nueva modalidad de actualización sea tan agradable, hace rato no me sentía tan cómoda escribiendo.

* * *

**A quien le quepa esa corona II**

—Solo recuerdo a alguien llevando esas cosas en este reino —murmuró intentando recordar.

Siguió observando la escena desde donde se hallaba. Más allá de la camarera, al asunto no le generaba mucha importancia, seguramente eran dos borrachos que se irían tras obtener su bebida.

—Muñeca, ¿qué te parece si luego de esto nos vamos a tu cuarto? —mencionó uno de los ebrios.

—Cierto, parece que necesitas algo de atención. Estas muy tensa.

—Está claro que no conoces a un buen hombre, ¡míranos! Podríamos turnarnos y luego tú decides.

El primer ebrio empezó, entre risas malintencionadas, a frotarse con su amigo de forma ofensiva.

La empleada estaba punto de contestar, pero un hombre de casi dos metros y cabello blanco ya se había levantado y puesto de brazos cruzados frente a los ebrios con una mirada furiosa. Al mirar de arriba abajo con detenimiento, ella pudo reconocer quien era.

—No puede ser...—pensó.

—Oigan, imbéciles. Espero que pidan disculpas y se marchen de inmediato. Arruinan la bebida —dijo Ban.

—¿Y quién demonios eres para decir eso?

Ban sonrió. Podría presentarse como un pecado y mano derecha del capitán Meliodas, pero no le apetecía usar sus títulos para intimidar. Prefería usar los viejos métodos de un forajido para enseñar respeto.

—Eso no te importa. Solo debes saber que soy quien te va a hacer una marca en la cara si no te marchas.

Los ebrios se miraron. Rieron con fuerza.

Ban parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. La camarera lo observaba desde detrás de la barra, con una mueca agradecida satisfecha y cierto brillo en sus ojos que al zorro le hizo preguntarse de dónde la conocía.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? Seguro ella es tu...

No necesito escuchar nada más. Sin previo aviso, apuntó dos puños directos al rostro del primero que casi lo manda detrás de la barra. Su compañero, que se sorprendió durante un instante, fue tras Ban, solo para que al hacerlo este le lancé una patada en el estómago y lo deje inconsciente en el piso.

—¡Ban, cuidado! —dijo la camarera.

—¡Espera, esa voz es de…! —pensó y se detuvo. El hablador se había repuesto del golpe y envió un puñetazo directo al estómago de Ban, quien se llevó las manos al lugar del impacto.

En su intento de recuperarse rápido, captó con el rabillo del ojo que estaba por recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, daño que no llegó porque la camarera, sin previo aviso, se arrojó contra el ebrio dando un cabezazo como respuesta aprovechando su pereza.

El hombre cayó y Ban se incorporó rápidamente.

—¡Oye, gracias! —expresó sonriendo con satisfacción a la camarera—. Por cierto, ¿tú eres…?

—Ban, primero terminemos con esto —cortó la mujer viendo al ebrio incorporarse una vez más.

—¡Claro! —comentó, entusiasmado. Ya sabría quién era esa muchacha.

Aprovechando que el borracho estaba muy aturdido, Ban lo levantó con los dos brazos en un despliegue de fuerza y lo lanzó contra su compañero que estaba levantándose. Ambos cayeron con salvajismo.

Se acercó a ellos con ferocidad y rugió.

—¡Lárguense de mi taberna!

Se incorporaron y asintieron en señal de sumisión. Echaron a correr fuera de la taberna, casi tropezando durante el camino, hasta que ya no se los escuchó. Entonces, todo quedó en silencio.

Ban respiro hondo, recuperándose mientras aún echaba un vistazo hacia la salida. En ese momento, todos los que quedaban en el local empezaron a aplaudir y proclamar su nombre, ya reconociendo su verdadera identidad como Ban, el zorro de los Siete Pecados Capitales. Este sonreía, en realidad, algo impresionado.


	6. A quien le quepa esa corona III

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora:** Noviembre se está pasando rápidamente y así mi último periodo de exámenes. Descuiden, esto no afecta mi rutina de actualización de domingo.

* * *

**A quien le quepa esa corona III**

—Parece que tienes muchos seguidores, Ban —dijo la camarera.

El zorro entonces ya sabía quién era. Aunque el recuerdo que tenía era de una niña colocando coronas de flores sobre él antes de cada misión y de irse del reino con su tía. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que la había visto por última vez.

—Y tú tienes aún tus coronas de flores, Elaine. Eres toda una mujer —le señaló sin disimular su coqueteo.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal, Ban —ella respondió, con picardía.

—Oye, ven aquí…

Ban se acercó y le concedió un majestuoso beso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando ver que lo quería hacer con pasión y ganas. Elaine pareció sorprendida un instante, pero no tardó en responderle, dejándose tomar la cintura y balancearse hacia adelante, mientras que ahora era él quien besaba.

Se separó y le sonrió a Ban, quien estaba algo avergonzado por lo que había hecho impulsivamente. Ella se río por lo bajo.

—Creo todavía no caes en cuenta de quien soy, ¿no?

—Te recuerdo como una niña, Elaine. Han pasado cinco años y me encandiló ver en quién te has convertido —declaró sin temor. Ya la había besado, ¿quién iba a decirle algo por expresar lo que sentía? —. Tu hermano me matara si descubre que bese a su hermanita.

—No soy una niña, Ban. Se perfectamente lo que quiero y que puedo o no hacer —contestó mordaz. Lo tomó por el cuello de camisa y, aunque parecía que iba a besarlo, colocó una corona de flores en su cabeza—. La taberna cerrará en poco. Espérame en esta habitación —las palabras fueron dichas en un tono seductor y atrayente.

En la mano de Ban se quedó una llave con un pequeño número forjado. El caballero sonrió torpemente cuando vio a Elaine alejarse contorneando sus caderas.

—Oh, cielos… —expresó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro—. Será mejor que vaya a asearme un poco —recordó la corona en su cabeza—. Mejor oculto esto de las miradas de los otros.

Ban recogió su bolsa de la mesa donde estaba y se dirigió hacia su cuarto en los cuarteles del reino para notificar que no volvería esa noche. Diversas fueron las preguntas del porqué y él no dio explicaciones. Solamente intentó evitar ver a King, el hermano de Elaine y compañero de equipo, cuando estaba alistándose con sus mejores prendas.

—No sé qué demonios planeas, Ban. Pero es inusual verte arreglado para volver al bar —comenzó a señalar acusatoriamente su capitán—. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Capitán, no diré nada —contestó el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Meliodas parpadeo ante esto—. Tu dijiste que tendríamos días sin misiones y aprovechó ese tiempo para resolver algunos asuntos. No quiero que nadie me moleste, ¿sí?

El rubio se resignó. Probablemente solo iba a beber de nuevo y esta vez no volvería a los cuarteles.

—Entonces diviértete —concluyó, dejándolo solo en su habitación.

En cuanto Meliodas se retiró, Ban revolvió entre sus cajones hasta encontrar una bolsita cuidada que tenía envuelta en vendas unos cueros finos que guardó en su chaqueta con prudencia. Si iba a estar con Elaine tomaría recaudos y usaría protección*.

Cuando estuvo listo regreso al Boar Hat. Fijándose en el número de la llave y buscando en el piso de arriba se arrastró hasta llegar a una habitación a la cual entró rápidamente. Era un aposento sencillo, de tamaño medio, con una rinconera y una cama que parecía cómoda. Se sentó, la palmeó y, imaginando en sus adentros, una sonrisa juguetona adorno su rostro.

—Quien diría que acabaría esta noche con esa pequeña mujer —expresó en voz alta. Sacó la corona de flores que había ocultado y la colocó en su cabeza. Sonrió al ver tal adorno sobre él—. Igual que en los viejos tiempos….

* * *

**Curiosidades:** *Aquí Ban habla del condón o preservativo. En este caso, hago referencia al "Kawagata" o "Kyotai" era hecho de cuero fino y usado en Japón.


	7. A quien le quepa esa corona IV

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis:** [Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora:** Ya llegamos a mi parte favorita de esta historia: el contenido intenso.

Ya saben, si son menores, lean con cuidado u omitan esto.

* * *

**A quien le quepa esa corona IV**

—No creo que sea lo mismo, Ban. Esta vez soy una mujer adulta y la corona no es un regalo de despedida —dijo Elaine desde el marco, meneándose. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave.

El caballero se incorporó y la acechó, fijándose en sus movimientos seductores mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro.

—Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te vi entrar al bar. Te has vuelto muy fuerte y luces perfecto.

—Confieso que mi idea no era terminar la noche con una bella mujer, pero me considero afortunado —declaró. Lo sujetó por detrás y se apegó a su espalda, haciendo roce, y transmitiendo el calor de su cuerpo y aliento—. Creo que puedes sentir cuan afortunado me siento, Elaine.

La camarera advirtió como el miembro crecía en los pantalones de Ban. Se dio la vuelta para besarlo como antes, aunque esta vez ambos cayeron en la cama, momento que utilizo para deslizarse hacia abajo y desabrochar el cinturón del hombre que se quedó observando tal acto con lujuria en la mirada. No tardó en caer todo al suelo con un ruido seco.

—Creo que he liberado a la bestia —sonrió Elaine.

Ban estaba ardiendo, había estado viviendo un sinfín de emociones después de haberse reencontrado con Elaine por eventualidad. Siempre había tenido un indiscutible sentimiento por la hermana menor de su compañero de orden, pero jamás imaginó que pudiera hacerla suya alguna vez.

Sí era un sueño, no deseaba despertar nunca.

—No me hagas esperar…—rogó.

La camarera lo miró juguetonamente y se deshizo de sus propias prendas, dejando a observar a Ban la perfección de su figura. Se pasó la lengua por los labios con deleite, esos cinco años habían hecho maravillas en Elaine y quería comprobarlo en ese mismo instante así que, sin vacilar, exhaló un suspiro acercándose a sus labios para comenzar a excitarla. Empezó una pequeña fricción de sus cuerpos que aumentó la temperatura de la sesión de besos.

Ban decidió detenerse y acomodar a Elaine. La hizo caer contra la cama, boca arriba. Estaba hechizada, mirando la poderosa imagen del caballero tal y como vino al mundo mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

—Ban….

—Elaine…

Las palabras sobraban. Los deseos se habían manifestado en forma de respiraciones, quejidos y el ambiente fogoso que había en la habitación. Ban se aproximó y abrió las piernas de la muchacha.

—¿Preparada?

Elaine asintió.

Complaciente, el caballero sujeto su masculinidad para apuntar a su zona prohibida, sin embargo, antes colocó un cuero fino sobre su miembro.

—¿Ban…?

—Es solo una protección. No quiero lastimarte.

—Oh —ella lo vio con ternura—. Eres todo un caballero.

—Dentro y fuera de mi horario de servicio, pero solo contigo —carcajeó colocándose en su cavidad.

Se ajustó con lentitud, y una vez confiado, se derrumbó arriba de la mujer sujetándose con las manos de la cama. Ban la observó con formalidad, pidiendo autorización para empezar. Esta asintió, mientras se agarraba a su espalda y cerraba los ojos, preparándose. Una vez concedido el permiso, comenzó a efectuar presión con todo el cuidado que su estado de excitación permitía. Poco a poco, toda su hombría marcaba paso en la feminidad de Elaine que contuvo un quejido.

—¿Todo bien…? —preguntó Ban.

La camarera abrió los ojos y asintió. El caballero inició un movimiento suave mientras ella se acostumbraba, formando una fricción placentera. Lentamente fue apresurando el ritmo, provocando que ambos cuerpos se movieran al compás del frenesí que nacía. Gemidos y jadeos inundaron el espacio, ambos seres disfrutando ese acto entrañable.

Tras unos momentos de intenso hecho, los quejidos se volvieron más normales y Elaine sintió que Ban gruño como una bestia antes de decir.

—No aguanto más…

Ambos jadearon. La camarera sintió todo un incremento de la temperatura que sacudía el interior de su feminidad aun con el cuero como barrera. Ban salió a un momento después y se derrumbó en la cama. Estaban jadeando y llenos de sudor, evidencia de un buen encuentro íntimo.

Se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

—Eso estuvo maravilloso —dijo Ban, finalmente—. ¿Tú encuentras bien, Elaine? No sentí que te lastimara.

—No siempre en la primera vez se rompe la barrera de virginidad, Ban —le explico Elaine. Se acomodo en la almohada, levemente cansada—. Quizás en otra ocasión…

El pecado se incorporó ante eso, confundiendo a Elaine. Para su serenidad, solo procedió a quitarse la protección y arrojarla a un cesto, todo mientras buscaba en el suelo la prenda que usaba como ropa interior bajo la armadura.

Ban se arrojó sobre la cama y atrajo a Elaine contra su pecho.

—¿Otra ocasión? —indagó, divertido. Aún recuperaba el aliento—. No me molesta, pero ante déjame compensarte por la corona de flores. La arruine mientras hacíamos el amor.

—¿Amor…? —Elaine le enarcó una ceja.

—Claro. Eso solo se hace con la persona con amas y, aquí entre nos, eres la única persona con quien podría hacer eso y con quien quiero hacer esto siempre —Ban carcajeó. Un par de pétalos de la corona destrozada cayendo en su rostro—. ¿Qué dices?

Elaine lo besó.

—Solo haría el amor con quien lleve una corona de flores como un artefacto de la realeza —declaró. Se arrimó a la cabeza de Ban y sacó los restos de la corona. Dejo un beso en su frente—. Creo que encontré al caballero indicado para esa misión.

—Con gusto aceptare su pedido, su señorita. Pero le advierto será eternamente.

Ambos se besaron.

—No tengo problema con la eternidad —dijo Elaine, concluyendo.


	8. Vida y muerte I

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis: **[Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Finalmente, soy libre! Después de una última semana de exámenes bastante pesada, soy libre, al menos ahora solo me falta un examen pendiente que rindo esta semana y ya, ¡vacaciones hasta marzo!

Ligeros spoilers del manga.

* * *

**Vida y muerte I**

Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, así que las dejó ser. Respiro profundo cuando sintió que de su nariz descendía mucosidad y se frotó con un paño que llevaba en su bolsillo. Aunque fuera un momento lúgubre, no pensaba ser antipático delante de todos los presentes, en especial, porque era el funeral del Rey.

Baltra Liones ahora descansaba en paz.

Lancelot había compartido bastante con él gracias a su amistad con Benedict, el hijo de Gilthunder y la princesa Margaret. Mientras su padre marchaba a misiones con los Siete Pecados Capitales y su madre ejercía como mesera en la taberna, él pasaba sus días oyendo con exaltación todo lo que Baltra Liones tenía de conocimiento. Aprendió sobre el reino, su historia y todas las guerras que se habían vivido y resultaron en los tiempos actuales. De forma eventual, todos esos momentos llevaron a que tuviera un gran afecto con el gobernante y deseara pasar todo el tiempo con este.

Lo que Lancelot desconocía, o ignoraba, era que el tiempo pasaba y Baltra no se hacía más joven. Así como los paseos por el castillo empezaron a disminuir sin que se diera cuenta, las tardes de escuchar sus historias comenzaron a reducirse alcanzando el punto donde solo cuando Merlín lo considerara, se podía hacer una visita.

—¿Por qué la señorita Merlín no me deja ver al rey Baltra? Ni siquiera se lo permite a Ben. Él es su nieto —la pregunta de Lancelot era constante cuando se reunía con sus padres.

Conscientes del delicado estado de salud del anciano, intentaban averiguar la manera de que su hijo entendiera que el tiempo del rey estaba por acabar. Pero la muerte era un tema difícil para Ban y Elaine, sobre todo, para esta última.

—Tiene seis años y vive rodeado de todo tipo de criaturas. No percibe las diferencias entre las razas y le será difícil comprender la expectativa de vida —Elaine era la más preocupada respecto al asunto. Había burlado a la muerte por la voluntad de Ban y los eventos que aumentaron su fuerza. Ellos eran una enorme rareza de algo patente en todo ser vivo—. Además, si hablamos de la muerte…

—¿Y crees que no lo sé, Elaine?

Ban no deseaba que Lancelot supiera siendo tan joven las circunstancias en que sus padres se habían conocido. Los siete días en el árbol si era una anécdota que le encantaría transmitir a su hijo, pero la culminación de estos involucra que se enterara de que su madre permaneció muerta durante dos décadas y que él fue inmortal por casi el mismo tiempo. Temas que quizás podría no asimilar bien.

Incluso a casi diez años de revivir a su esposa, Ban todavía temía un despertar sin ella y ser un bandido solitario de nuevo. Esos pensamientos oscuros no los compartiría con nadie.

El asunto era que su hijo asumiera el significado de la muerte.

—Ban…

—Hablaré con él. Como su padre y mentor, es lo que me corresponde —declaró Ban tomando la iniciativa—. Es lo que Zhivago hizo conmigo —pausa, mirando fijamente a su esposa—. Además, no deseo que arriesgues tus emociones ahora.

El hada apoyó la mano en su vientre apreciando como la vida de su segundo hijo se estaba formando.

—Él tampoco sabe de esto, ¿crees que sea el momento adecuado?

—Nadie sabe cuándo es el momento adecuado, Elaine. Las cosas a veces solo tienen que suceder —Ban iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta principal se escuchó con fuerza—. ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Para desagrado de la familia, quien apareció era un caballero anunciando oficialmente el deceso del rey.

* * *

**Curiosidades: **Sí tengo que descubrir el aspecto de Lancelot, vendría siendo como la versión infantil que nos mostraron de Rou en la serie. En cuanto a Benedict, es Gilthunder con el cabello de Margaret y más ondulado.


	9. Vida y muerte II

**Más allá de los siete días**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

**Sinopsis: **[Colección de one-shots] Un bandido y un hada se conocieron en el Bosque del Rey Hada, pero la historia no termina. Solo fue el comienzo de una historia que atravesó los siete días que compartieron.

**Nota de la autora:** Me había olvidado subir la segunda parte de esto.

Aviso que la próxima vez que actualice esto será con los temas de la banlaineweek2020 a mediados de abril.

* * *

**Vida y muerte II**

—¿Papá…? —Lancelot preguntó—. Papá, ¿estás despierto?

El segundo llamado hizo que el pecado del zorro reaccionara. En el marco de su cuarto matrimonial, la figura de su hijo se asomaba con cautela. Ban observó que el pequeño llevaba una camisa larga que usaba de pijama y arrastraba en una mano un zorro de felpa que habían obtenido en una feria del reino.

Lancelot solo aparecía en el cuarto con su zorro cuando no podía dormir.

—¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? —preguntó Ban elevándose de la cama con calma. No quería despertar a Elaine—. Ven, vamos a la cama con mamá —dijo extendiendo su mano al niño.

—No, no es eso…—contestó con lentitud. El hombre se sorprendió por su rechazo—. Podemos…, ¿podemos bajar a la cocina?

Ban inclinó la cabeza con extraña ante la solicitud. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y se concentró en su hijo, buscando leer que sucedía. No estaba allí por una pesadilla, ¿qué otra cosa podía tenerlo así? Lancelot no era un niño que se despabiló para hacer travesuras o porque su sueño estuviera cambiado. Esta era la primera vez que como padre no sabía qué hacer.

—De acuerdo. Bajemos por una hogaza de pan y algo de agua.

El pequeño cambio su semblante. Su rostro se llenó de una sonrisa alegre y se aferró a la mano que su padre le ofreció. Ban cerró la puerta de su habitación con cautela, no sin antes revisar que Elaine estuviera profundamente dormida, y bajó las escaleras con el niño siendo quien lo arrastraba. Una vez en la cocina, buscaron una porción del pan casero que habían preparado en la mañana y se lo sirvieron dichosos junto con dos jarras de agua.

En el silencio entorno, Ban se permitió mirar a Lancelot y reflexionar. El niño fue un acontecimiento especial al ser el primer embarazo en el reino de las hadas y dando como posible que hadas se reprodujeran con humanos, hecho que tampoco había sido registrado antes. Siendo así, el periodo de gestación de Elaine fue un foco de interés para las hadas y la llegada al mundo del sobrino del Rey Hada acabó siendo el tema de conversación del clan por mucho tiempo.

En resumen, lo que causaba asombro era que una vida como la de Lancelot fuera posible. Algo que Ban se preguntaba también si realmente estaba sucediendo o si todo era uno de sus sueños en la prisión de Baste.

—Papá, estás muy callado.

—¿Ah? Lo siento —dijo, riendo. No realmente eso no era un sueño y sucedió—. ¿Tú pan sabe bien?

Lancelot asintió.

—Eres el mejor cocinero del reino. Todo lo que haces sabe bien.

—Eso solo lo dices para que siga cocinando. Tu mamá también hace eso.

—¡No es cierto! El tío Meliodas dice que nadie cocina mejor que tú. Además, los niños y los ebrios no mienten —se defendió el niño con un ceño fruncido que causo ternura a Ban—. Tú no mientes cuando dices que amas mucho a mamá.

El hombre revolvió los cabellos de su pequeño.

—Es verdad. Amo mucho a tu madre —declaró sin culpa—. Pero también te amo mucho a ti. Siempre será así.

Ante ese comentario, Lancelot bajo la mirada. Aquello último sorprendió a Ban.

—¿Incluso cuando mueras como el rey?

Entonces el pecado entendió la inquietud que residía en su hijo. Había colado el tema del deceso del Baltra Liones hacia su conversación. Era admirable para su edad.

—Incluso aunque mi alma sea devorada por demonios te seguiré amando —pronunció con seriedad—. Aun eres un poco pequeño, pero algún día sabrás de la historia de un bandido y una santa guardiana que se burlaron de la muerte y vivieron. ¿Y sabes? Ellos vivieron tanto que fueron padres de dos pequeños muy fuertes y valientes.

A continuación, Ban sujeto a su hijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Lancelot no dudó en abrazarlo, dejando claro que estaba conforme con su respuesta. El pecado era consciente de que no había sido completamente sincero respecto al tema de la vida y la muerte, no obstante, sentía que la propia curiosidad de su hijo daría para conversar eso en algún otro momento.

—Pero ¿y por qué dos pequeños si yo soy hijo único?

—Bueno, ¿y si te acabas tu pan primero?

—Ah, ¡pero papá!

Ban lo volvió a abrazar ocultando su rostro de preocupación en el gesto. Realmente la curiosidad de su hijo sacaba temas de conversación.


End file.
